


Click on my Heart (CZ)

by callmebrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty Guru Eren, Child Annie Leonhart, Child Armin Arlert, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff, Gamer Levi, Gen, Genderfluid Eren, K-pop References, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Other, Pastel Eren, Pinning Levi, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, YouTube, terms of endearment
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebrat/pseuds/callmebrat
Summary: Levi je velmi známý let’s player na YouTube na plný úvazek, co tak trochu dohlíží na dítě svého zesnulého příbuzného. S tím, že se jeho život skládá z punku a her, nečekal, že jednoho dne klikne na video YouTubera, QueenPastelEren(a). A vůbec nečekal, že bude po pár vteřinách sledování pastelové bohyně se zelenými a zlatými oči, tak uchvácen.





	1. Květinové čelenky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Click on my Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194519) by [CocoaChoux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux). 



> Veškerá práce patří CocoaChoux, která mi dovolila překlad. Vím, že se v něm nachází chyby, ale jinak to asi ani nejde. (navíc jsem unavená)  
> Také se omlouvám za to, že i přesto, že je Eren genderluidní, nepoužívám správná označení, ono to nějak v češtině nejde.

„A máte hotovo! Super sladká květinová čelenka, kterou jste vyrobili, aniž byste utratili moc.“

„Ale ne.“

Levi si skousl ret, zatímco stále zíral na obrazovku před sebou. Na ní se míhala série záběrů na mladého muže, který měl květinovou čelenku, kterou právě udělal. Hlavu měl zakloněnou a do kamery mrkal řasami a na tváři měl stydlivý úsměv.

„Doufám, že jste si tento tutoriál užili! Pokud máte nějaké žádosti, prosím, komentujte je pod video. A pokud jste nějaký z mých tutoriálů vytvořili, nezapomeňte to sdílet na mou Facebook stránku, Instagram a Twitter. Detaily a odkazy jsou v popisku. Uvidíme se v dalším videu, miláčci, pa pa!“

Video konečně skončilo tím, že brunet mrknul a poslal pusu, než vše zčernalo. Levi otupěle zíral na různé návrhy, které se objevily a mohly ho donést na další videa, které brunet vytvořil.

Sakra.

Tohle se nemělo stát.

Levi se odstrčil od stolu, kde se nacházel jeho počítač a herní konzole a rychle se rozešel přes svůj pokoj. Když dorazil k posteli, bez jakéhokoliv půvabu na ni spadnul, chvíli tak zůstal, než se zavrtěl, aby vzal jeden polštář a zavrtal do toho měkkého materiálu obličej.

Sakra.

Ze všech sil se snažil, aby nevydal nějaký trapný zvuk, srdce mu v hrudi bušilo ostošest a vše bylo trochu těžší, když zvážil v potaz to, že právě zažil nějaký posvátný zážitek, protože uviděl světlo a to světlo vypadalo jako nádherná bohyně s těmi největšími nejjasnějšími oči, které Levi kdy viděl – ‚zelená a zlatá‘, zamumlal si sám pro sebe – sluncem políbená kůže a měkké hnědé vlasy, ve kterých byla posazená právě vytvořená květinová korunka.

Oh, a ten úsměv. V moment, kdy Levi uviděl úsměv na těch svůdných levandulových rtech, mu pocit tepla vyšel ze srdce, cestoval dolů k palcům u nohou a zpět do hlavy, až z toho nového nečekaného pocitu dostal závrať.  
Dovolil si otřít tvář o polštář a hluboce si povzdechnout. Otočil se tak, aby ležel zády na posteli, o trochu se přemístil tak, aby měl hlavu na dalších polštářích.

Eren, huh?

Černovlásek otočil hlavu tak, aby viděl na počítač. Obrazovka byla stále zapnutá, jakoby se snažila ho přivolat, aby kliknul na další videa toho bruneta.

Znovu si povzdechl a zahleděl se na červený strop nad ním, který doplňoval malý černý lustr (možná měl zálibu v punkovém oblečení, ale stále měl nějakou úroveň). Bledý muž zavřel své stříbrné oči a myslí odcestoval, a zatímco přemýšlel nad tím, do jaké situace se to dostal; klubíčko černých vlasů a netečných očí se mu zjevil před jeho vlastními.

Jasně, Mikasa.

Rychle otevřel oči a něco si pro sebe zamumlal, zatímco si vybavil výlet do obchodního centra se svojí „dcerou“, aby koupili nějaké školní potřeby.

Mikasa, technicky vzato nebyla jeho vlastní dítě, byla dítě, o které se nemusel skoro starat (ne, že by se Levi tímto vychloubal nebo tak něco). Ve škole pilně studovala, chodila do každého sportovního kroužku, který nabízelo komunitní centrum, svou práci odváděla bez dalšího odmlouvání a chodila do postele včas. Desetiletá slečna byla většinu času tichá a nikdy si neříkala o moc věcí, takže si představte Leviho překvapení, když se zastavila na půli cesty v obchodním domě a hleděla do obchodu s doplňky.  
Zmatený Levi sledoval její pohled, který byl upřený na květinové korunky ve výloze. Tohle bylo zajímavé: Mikasa se většinu času nedívala na nové doplňky nebo oblečení, prostě jí stačilo to, co už měla. (Ve skutečnosti většinu jejího oblečení koupila Isabel nebo Hange,které prohlašovaly, že by jí Levi nutil nosit celý den černou, než je vykopl z bytu pryč.) Váhavě vykročila k obchodu, ale zastavila se, aby se mohla podívat na svého opatrovníka, jakoby se tiše ptala, jestli smí dovnitř. 

No, nemohl říct ne, když se na něj dívala těma nevinnýma očima, nebo snad mohl?

S malým přikývnutím se na něj Mikasa usmála a rychle vešla do obchodu, přímo tam, kde byly květinové čelenky. Levi ji pomalu následoval a slušně odmítl obsluhu obchodu, která jim nabídla pomoc. Pravděpodobně by ji ale asi vystrašil i bez toho, aby něco řekl, když vezmeme v potaz to, jak vypadalo jeho oblečení v takovém rádoby nóbl obchodě, ale Levimu bylo naprosto jedno, co si o něm lidi myslí. Přešel až tam, kde byla Mikasa, a vlastně bylo skoro roztomilé, když viděl, jak se jí rozzářily oči štěstím, když se dívala na zeď plnou květin různých tvarů a velikostí. 

Dobrá, bylo opravdu rozkošné vidět její stoickou tvář, jak se mění v rozjasněnou a šťastnou, ale Levi by to nahlas neřekl. 

Po chvíli sledování Mikasy, jak chodí tam a zpátky kolem vystavených věcí, si klekl tak, aby jí viděl do očí.

„Nevěděl jsem, že máš ráda květinové korunky, Mikaso.“

„Máma mi je dělávala vždycky, když jsme šly do parku,“ odpověděla Mikasa a znovu se zahleděla na květiny.

Aha, tak proto.

Levi trochu sevřel rty a snažil se na něco přijít. Už tomu byly dva roky, co ti vzdálení příbuzní umřeli, ale vzpomínky Mikasy byly stále ještě čerstvé. S tichým povzdechem se Levi natáhl po jedné čelence, podíval se na cenovku a hned ji také pustil.

Vážně? Taková cena na vytahanou ubohou gumičku s pěti křehkými květinami?

I přesto, že Levi moc nehleděl na peníze, věděl, že by udělal lepší práci. Zamračeně se rozhlédl kolem a všiml si, že všechny čelenky byly podobné kvality, barvy anebo byly květinové kombinace otřesné, donutilo ho to přemýšlet, kdo tohle navrhoval. Po pár myšlenkách se otočil zpátky k Mikase.

„Co kdybych ti jednu vyrobil?“ Navrhl, jakmile k němu dívka stočila pohled.

Podívala se na něj, mrkla jednou, dvakrát, než naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Ale vždyť nevíš, jak.“

Levi zahýbal jedním prstem před maličkým obličejem. „Nepodceňuj mě, smrade. Dokážu ti, že umím udělat cokoliv... alespoň pokud je na to video na internetu.“ Ťukl jí do nosu a pomalu se postavil.

„Nejsem smrad a ty jsi ňouma,“ zamumlala Mikasa, když trochu nakrčila nos. Ale i přesto se znovu lehce usmála a vzala jej za ruku, když kráčeli ven z obchodu, zatímco Levi přemýšlel, jak vlastně vytvoří onu květinovou korunku.

Ťuk ťuk ťuk

Levi pomalu otevřel oči, ani si neuvědomil, kdy je vlastně zavřel. Huh, pravděpodobně si zdřímnul nebo tak něco. „Pojď dál,“ odpověděl a posadil se na posteli.

Dveře se otevřely s tichým skřípnutím – ‚Musím to spravit,‘ připomenul si Levi – a Mikasa dovnitř strčila hlavu. 

„Hey, ‘Kaso, copak?“

„Večeře?“

„To už je tak pozdě?“ zívnul a protáhnul se. V žaludku mu zakřučelo, jakoby takhle odpovídal na otázku. „Co třeba pizza?“

Mikasa našpulila rty. „Už jsme tento týden měli pizzu dvakrát.“

„Já vím, promiň. Půjdeme nakupovat zítra po škole, okay?“

Spokojená s takovou odpovědí se Mikasa protlačila do pokoje a zamířila k počítači, aby objednala online jejich obvyklou pizzu. Levi se mezitím zvedl z postele a ustlal si zmuchlanou deku, když Mikasa objednávala.

„QueenPastelEren?“

Levi otočil hlavu. ‚Do háje,‘ pomyslel si. Ta blbá obrazovka byla stále zapnutá. 

Než se mohl Levi jakkoliv bránit, Mikasa se na něj otočila s obrovským úsměvem. „Taky ji rád sleduješ?“

„Ji?“

„Jo! Nebo vlastně někdy. Eren je někdy chlapec, ale ve videích o kráse je holkou,“ vysvětlila mu Mikasa.

„Aha.“

Mikasa se zpátky otočila k obrazovce a Levi přísahal, že v jejích hlase slyšel úsměv. „DIY Roztomilé Pastelové Květinové Korunky?“  
Levi zabručel. Z tohohle se už nedostane. Zatímco se nad ním Mikasa trochu smilovala, otevřela novou záložku a rychle jim objednala pizzu. Bože, děti dnešní doby se přizbůsobily technologii rychle. S večeří objednanou se Mikasa otočila na židli, aby na Leviho pořádně viděla.

„Vlastně jsem taky velký fanoušek Erena.“

„Jo?“ otázal se Levi skepticky a sedl si na kraj postele, kterou právě ustlal. 

„Jo,“ odpověděla Mikasa. „Kdykoliv jsem u tety Isabel, koukáme se na hodně Erenových videí.“

Levi si založil ruce na hrudi, překřížil nohy a pozvedl jedno z obočí s piercingem. „A co na Erenovi máš tak moc ráda?“ Zajímalo ho to. Sám byl YouTuber na plný úvazek, ale spíše hrál video hry a dělal livestreamy. Z toho, co viděl, tutoriál na květinovou čelenku měl před 500 tisíc shlédnutí, a podle toho, co bylo ve videu, to nebylo jedno z těch virálních. Vypadalo to, že Eren má hodně odběratelů a Leviho docela štvalo, že o takové osobě nevěděl dříve.

„Co mám ráda na Eren? Videa mají informativní, pohybují se od krásy po DIY a taky pečení! Pamatuješ si na ty cupcakes, co jsme dělali před pár týdny? Jak je nazdobit jsem se naučila od Eren! Eren je strašně krásná, hlavně ty oči a- oh! Eren má taky kanál s vlogy pojmenovaný KingPastelEren – tady ty mužské zájmena – kde svým sledovatelům ukazuje svůj každodenní život a dělá takové ty šílené výzvy a tagy, které jsou zrovna populární. Eren má kolem dvou milionů odběratelů na svém originálním účtu o kráse, dokonce jí chodí i nabídky od sponzorů a různých makeupových společností. Eren je prostě dokonalá!

Levi byl ohromený. Nikdy Mikasu neviděl tak nadšenou, hlavně když o něčem takhle mluvila. Vlastně tohle bylo asi poprvé, co mluvila tak moc, když spolu někde seděli.

„A co ty? Co se ti líbí na Eren?“ Provokativný tón jejího hlasu jej trochu vyvedl z míry. Trochu se zavrtěl a na tváři se mu usadil lehký ruměnec, který pokračoval až na špičku jeho uší. „Vlastně nic, viděl jsem jenom jedno video.“ Pokrčil rameny ve snaze ukončit konverzaci. Ale tím, jak se ozvalo tázající zahučení, věděl, že toho Mikasa jen tak nenechá.

Díkybohu, zvonek na dveřích se rozezněl a tak Levi rychle stoupnul a vzal svou penězenku. „Pizza je tu. Jdi nachystat stůl.“

„Okayyy,“ odpověděla Mikasa zpěvavým hlasem.

Skvělé. Večeře bude docela zajímavá.


	2. Omurice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Představení nějakých nových postav a čas pouze pro rodinu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se, že mi to trvalo tak NESKUTEČNĚ dlouho, abych vydala překlad druhé kapitoly, ale měla jsem teď trochu těžší období, které už nechci rozebírat ^^;;   
> Tak si teď užijte další kapitolu a slibuji, že na tu třetí nebudete čekat opět tak dlouho (snad.. :D)

„Whoa brácho, co se ti to stalo?“ Zeptala se Isabel hned v moment, kdy vešla do dveří. Farlan šel hned za ní a střelil po svém kamarádovi znepokojený pohled, než za sebou zavřel dveře.

Levi se na ní podíval nesmělým pohledem a přesunul se ke kuchyni, kde právě ohříval nový a čerstvý černý čaj. Isabel kolem něj prošla a sedla si na své obvyklé místo na kuchyňském ostrůvku a sledovala Leviho, zatímco Farlan šel pro tři hrníčky. Ještě, když čaj kouřil, nalil Levi horký nápoj do každého hrníčku, než se rozešel k ostrůvku, v ruce dva hrníčky. Isabel jeden přijala a Farlan si vzal svůj vlastní, než si sedl vedle ní, zatímco Levi si sedl naproti nim.  
Isabel usrkla čaje, než se podívala Levimu do očí. Je to tady. „Tak jo, spusť. Co se stalo?“

Levi si párkrát usrkl, než položil hrníček na stůl. Jak se vlastně tohle dělá? Nebylo třeba něco schovávat a chodit okolo horké kaše, hlavně ne, když byl se svými kamarády od dětství. S pokrčením ramen, Levi odpověděl, „Myslím, že jsem se zamiloval.“

Jelikož Farlan neočekával takovou odpověď, zakuckal se čajem a rozlil jej všude okolo a způsobil tak trochu fiasko, kdy ho musela Isabel praštit do zad, zatímco Levi uklidil a vydesinfikoval nepořádek.

Poté, co spolkl trochu cukru s Leviho svolením, si Farlan odkašlal, než se podíval na Leviho.

„Bože, ty jsi strašně tupej, ale příště nás trochu varuj, než oznámíš takovou bombu,“ odpověděl Farlan, zatímco si masíroval krk.

„Ty sis někoho našel? Kdo je to? Jak vypadají? Jak se jmenují? Jak jsou vysocí? No, vlastně není těžké najít někoho vyšš-“ Isabelino blábolení bylo naštěstí utnuto tím, jak jí Farlan připlácl ruku na ústa.

Na Farlana se mohl Levi vždy spolehnout, zastavil Isabel kdykoliv byla až moc nadšená, hlavně když přišlo na Leviho (nedostatek) milostného života.  
Jakmile se mentálně připravil, začal odpovídat na otázku. „Nemůžu říct, že jsem si někoho našel, protože ta osoba ani neví, že existuju. A ty navíc tu osobu znáš, nevím, jestli Farlan. Ale říká ti něco QueenPastelEren?“

Isabel prostě zmrzla na místě a Farlan jenom zíral. Tichý mrak se nad nimi vznášel, než se Isabel začala křenit.  
„OH MŮJ- DĚLÁŠ SI SRANDU? A VÍ O TOM HANGE? MUSÍM JIM TO ŘÍCT,“ vykřikla Isabel a vytáhla mobil. Už už vykonávala onu akci, než jí Levi telefon vytrhl z rukou.  
Farlan se začal také křenit, takže jeho obličej připomínal ten Isabelin. „Tak jsi konečně našel Královnin kanál.“

Levi odstrkoval Isabel, která se snažila dostat zpátky svůj pobil, ale i tak se na něj podíval trochu nechápavě. „Královnin?“

Na mobil se v ten moment zapomnělo a Isabel se přidala do konvezace. „Jo! QueenPastelEren je také známá jako „Královna“ mezi beauty guru na YouTube. No, vlastně se nedivím, že to nevíš, když většina věcí, co tě zajímá, je tvé Gamerscore a dělání návody.“ Řekla s pokrčením ramen. Poznamenala si, aby si vzala mobil zpátky. Levi přikývl. To dávalo smysl.   
Zajímalo ho, proč má Eren tolik komentářů u videí (, které sledoval stále dokola, vždyť měli kolem 500 videí a Levi měl hodně věcí ke sledování), které říkaly něco jako ‚Královna to zase zabíjí,‘ nebo ‚Ať žije Královna.‘ Nádherný brunet měl asi dva miliony odběratelů, Levi kolem pěti milionů, ale Eren měl nejspíše více fanoušků v ženských řadách, než Levi. A Eren se snažil komunikovat se svými fanoušky, když jim odpovídal na komentáře, dělal různé soutěže, meet-upy v různých městech (a to k levimu znechucení právě jeden v LA promeškal, kdy Eren spolupracoval i s dalším YouTuberem). Stačilo říct, že čím víc se Levi naučil o Erenovi, tím víc jeho náklonost rostla.

A on byl zrazen. Zcela úplně zrazen tou pastelovou krásou.

Isabel a Farlan si toho Leviho malého úsměvu všimli, když se díval dolů do studeného čaje, a zakřenili se na sebe.

„No, i když si chceme o tvém novém zájmu vážně povídat, máme něco na práci,“ řekl Farlan. Ale ne, ještě neskončili s tím, aby Leviho mučili otázkami. Ale alespoň pro zatím byli spokojeni s tím, že mají někoho, koho můžou provokovat později. 

Šťastný, že změnili téma konverzace, Levi přikývl. „Dobře. Naštěstí je dnes poslední den, kdy dělám ten stupidní playthrough na I Am Bread. Sakra, jenom to, že vás vidím, jak to hrajete, mě nutí praštit do mého drahého počítače a přestat celkově hrát hry.“

„Hej! Už bychom to dávno dohráli, kdyby Farlan používal myš tak, jak má!“ bránila se Isabel.

Lbe, když jsi stále mačkala tlačítka, když nám ubývala schopnost držet se,“ odpověděl Farlan.

Ti dva se dál hádali, když trio vešlo do „hrací místnosti“ (jak tomu Mikasa říkala). Leviho kanál, HueManateesStrongest (dlouhý příběh, ale rozhodně tam patří opilá Hange), zveřejňoval pět videí týdně, jako hodinky. Každý den byl jiný: Pondělí byly StupidQuit videa, kde se snažil porazit hru do té doby, než ji vypnul, protože byla stupidní; úterý byly žádané playthrough, kdy hrál hry, které byly nejčastěji žádané od jeho sledovatelů; středy byly pro FPS; čtvrtky byly jeho neslavné hororové/indie walkthrough; a pátky byly jeho live streamy, které krásně pojmenoval „DumbPlay“, kdy hrál hry se svými přáteli.

I přesto, že nebyl pátek, hodně lidí si žádalo hraní I Am Bread s Isabel a Farlanem, zatímco Levi to vše komentoval. Leviho popularita byla založena hlavně na jeho neuvěřitelných schopnostech spolu s „Je-mi-to-vše-u-prdele“ postojem. Podle všeho jeho interakce s dvěma jeho přáteli z dřívějšího videa, odstartovala žádosti od Leviho sledovatelů, aby s nimi natočil více videí.

Po pár hodinách ječení, kdy byla klávesnice i myš shozena ze stolu alespoň třikrát, a pár popíchnutí Leviho, duo odešlo, zatímco prohlašovali, že v pátek přijdou zase na live stream. Paráda.

Levi dokončil úklid a zrovna chtěl začít editovat video, když se otevřely vchodové dveře.

„Jsem doma,“ řekla Mikasa, když si sundávala boty a skládala věci do skříně. V domě Ackermanů mělo vždy vše své místo.

„Vítej zpátky, dítě. Jak šlo studování?“ zeptal se Levi, přešel k ní a klekl si, aby otevřel náruč.

„Dobré. Dokončila jsem úkoly na týden,“ odpověděla Mikasa a objala jej.

Levi ji obejmul nazpátky. I když prvních pár dní bylo vše strašně trapné, teď se z toho pro ně stala rutina, možná i proto, že to Mikase připomínalo starý domov a pocity rodiny.

„Už jsi jedla?“ zeptal se Levi, když se odtáhl a odhrnul jí ofinu z tváře.

„Ne. Strýc Erwin a strýc Mike mi navrhli, abych zůstala na večeři, ale nechtěla jsem zaclánět.“

„Používáš slovo, které by dítě v tvém věku nemělo znát. Hádám, že za to může Armin?“

Mikasa se zachichotala a příkývla.

I přesto, že byla Mikasa chytré dítě, bylo překvapivé, jak moc chytrý byl Armin. Klidně by mohl přeskočit pár tříd a vůbec by to nevadilo. Nejčastěji byl viděn, jak nese kopu knih na další školní rok (vždy to byl ten snažitelný žák), nebo velké novely, které měly přes tisíc stran a žádné obrázky. A taky, Armin byl adoptované dítě dvou namachrovaných ňoumů, Erwina a Mike. Ti dva byli strašní knihomolové a měli v domě docela velkou knihovnu, takže bylo jasné, že jejich dítě bude vášnivým čtenářem už v nízkém věku.

„Tak jo,“ řekl Levi, když si stoupnul. „Co chceš na večeři?“

„Můžeme použít jeden z receptů od Eren?“ zeptala se Mikasa s trochou nekalosti v očích.

Levi se zastavil v půlce cesty a podíval se zpět na ni. Dívala se na něj zpátky nevinným pohledem, ale ústa se jí kroutila nahoru, jakoby se snažila potlačit úšklebek. Ah, to dítě s ním už bylo dost dlouho.

„Uh, jasně. Tak jdi pro laptop.“ Do hajzlu, už to věděla, nepotřeboval to dál schovávat. 

Pokusy Mikasy o úšklebek se proměnily ve šklebení a tak odběhla nahoru, kde byl laptop. Mezitím se Levi vrátil do kuchyně, aby trochu víc uklidil místo a vzal dvě zástěry a čelenky pro oba. 

Malá Ackermanová se vrátila s laptopem a položila jej na linku, kde byl v bezpečí před ostatními spotřebiči. S prsty letícími po klávesnici našla Erenův kanál a vyhledala recept, který vždy chtěla zkusit. K Leviho rozpakům bylo video zesvětleno, což znamenalo, že už se na něj díval předtím. Když si všimla, že si Levi zakrývá rukama obličej, aby skryl zahanbení, se Mikasa rozhodla ignorovat jeho počínání kliknutím na video, takže mohli začít dělat večeři.

Video začalo obrazem, který by Levimu už známý, a bruneta s dětsky růžovými sponkami ve vlasech a s mátově zelenou načechranou zástěrkou se objevila na obrazovce.  
„Zdravím, miláčkové! Dnes pro Vás mam super jednoduchý recept, který můžete zpracovat pod 15 minut. Není to jenom výborné a naplňující, ale taky strašně roztomilé. Doufám, že si to všichni užijete a můžeme začít!“

Představovací část skončila s oslnivým (pro Leviho vždy oslnivým, přísahal by, že viděl brány nebes se otevírat) úsměvem, než naskočil list s ingrediencemi.

Ti dva na sobě měli zástěry a čelenky stejných vzorů, než si pořádně umyli ruce, aby mohli začít vařit večeři. Po určitě-ne-15-minutách, některých o vlásek hotových, a pár pauz u videa, nějakým způsobem dokončili přípravu jídla a nachystali si ji na talíře. No, nevypadalo to přímo jako ve videu, ale stále to bylo docela decentní.

Mikasa využila příležitosti a rychle pořídila fotku jídla telefonem a pokrčila rameny nad Leviho zvídavým pohledem. „Chci to ukázat Arminovi a Annie.“

Spokojen s její odpovědí, se Levi modlil, aby to, co udělali, chutnalo aspoň decentně. Podíval se na své jídlo s něčím, co mělo být roztomilý obličej z kečupu, ale místo toho to byly spíše nějaké skvrny. Nikdy neprohlásil, že je umělec, ale Mikasin pokus vypadal mnohem lépe, než ten jeho. Vzal si vidličku, první ochutnal a okamžitě broukl.

Může to vypadat jako nějaká pomatená část, ale Levimu to nevadilo, protože sakra, tohle bylo výtečné, stejně jako bruneta tvrdila. Z toho potěšeného zvuku, který slyšel naproti, se zdálo, že Mikasa s jeho myšlenkami souhlasila.

Nádherný a vaří v nabírané zástěře?

Levi vnitřně zavrčel, když si znovu kousnul.

Do prdele s ním, v tomto bodě. Věděl, že teď je v tom až po uši.


End file.
